


Blame and Confrontation

by o_rcrist



Series: Shark Bait [8]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame and Confrontation

Nasir was quiet. He hadn’t spoken much since he’d woken up. Agron sat beside him, his massive body to big to fit on the tiny hospital bed. There were tear’s slowly falling down his face, and Agron felt his heart break again. He’d been the one to tell Nasir what had happened to his brother. He wouldn’t let the doctors do it. He flat out told them not to mention it.

That had been a few hours ago. After the initial shock, Nasir had broken down completely. He’d put his face in his hands and cried, while Agron held him tightly.

Fuck Nasir was lucky to be alive. He and Sayid had taken the brunt force of the other car. The only thing that saved Nasir was that he had been sitting in the backseat, taking just a little less than Sayid. The doctors told Agron that Sayid had died instantly.

Nasir curled up slightly, leaning towards Agron. He was still limited in his movement, with all the tubes and wires hooked up to him, and the deep wound on his left side from some shattered glass.

Agron brushed his hair out of his face, offering him a small smile. Nasir’s lip trembled as he tried to return it, but he couldn’t. Agron rested his forehead against Nasir’s, and they both closed their eyes. A thousand different things were said between them with the small gesture.

Agron heard a small shuffling in the doorway, and he turned his head to look for the sound. Naevia and Crixus were standing there, sad smiles on their faces. Emma was in Naevia’s arms, a small container in her hands.

“Hey,” Naevia said softly. Agron stood up slowly, exhausted from the long day. He kissed Nasir’s forehead, and went over to them.

“How is he?” Naevia asked. Her eyes were full of concern for her best friend. She’d never seen him like this.

“Devastated,” Agron replied sadly. “I told him myself. I couldn’t let the doctors do it.” Naevia nodded, and Emma reached out for Agron. He picked her up out of her mother’s arms, and she hugged him tight.

“Is Uncle Nazir gonna be okay?” The four year old was just as concerned as Naevia, even though she couldn’t really understand what was going on.

Agron smiled at her. “He’s gonna be okay sweetie. He’s got some bad boo boos is all. No jumping on him or anything, okay?”

Emma nodded, and Agron went back to kneel beside Nasir. “Hey love. You’ve got a visitor.” Nasir tiredly opened his eyes back up, his eyes brightening slightly when he saw Emma. The little girl was as good as their own daughter.

“Hey Em,” Nasir croaked out. He tried to smile at her, but his lips could do little more than twitch. He held his arms out for her, and Agron carefully put her down on the bed next to Nasir. She snuggled up next to Nasir, the small container still in her hands.

“Hey. I made you some cookies. To help your boo boos.” She held the container up, and shook it slightly.  Nasir let out a dry laugh, and made another attempt at a smile.

“Thanks. I’ll have one later okay?” Emma nodded, and handed Agron the container. He put it down on the wheelie table, and stepped away so that Naevia could take his place. She kissed his forehead, and sat down in the chair Agron had recently vacated. She took Nasir’s hand in hers, and they looked at each other for a moment, before Nasir buried his face in Emma’s hair.

Agron sighed. Nasir was hurting badly, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Crixus clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get you some coffee. We passed a cafeteria on our way up here. Come on.” Agron didn’t move at first, worried about leaving Nasir. Naevia nodded at him though, and Crixus manhandled him out of the room.

“He’ll be okay Agron. He’s strong and if you don’t realize that, you’re a fucking bigger idiot that I thought you were.” Encouraging talks weren’t really Crixus’ specialty.

Agron didn’t even have the heart to say, “Fuck you.” He just nodded instead. “I know. But I don’t know how to help him through this, other than just be there.”

They walked into the small cafeteria, and Crixus started with the coffee. “Then you be there for him you dumbass.” He put a cup of coffee in Agron’s hand, and then made his own. They walked back to Nasir’s room silently.

Agron paused as they reached the nurses’ station. A woman was angrily telling the nurses to let them see her son, but they refused to. Agron recognized her after a moment. He’d only seen her face in pictures.

She was Nasir’s mother.

As far as Agron knew, Nasir’s mother still hated her son. It couldn’t be a good thing that she was here trying to see him. That he instinctively knew. He hoped the nurses would call security and get her out of the hospital.

“Keep walking,” Agron murmured to Crixus. He was thankful that Nasir’s mother had no idea what he looked like. The last thing he needed was a confrontation with her.

They got back to Nasir’s room, finding Nasir half asleep while Naevia quietly hummed. Agron closed the door, effectively blocking out the shouting.

“Who is making all that noise?” Naevia asked as Nasir stirred slightly. Agron gave Naevia a look, and she got up. “Agron?”

He glanced at Nasir, grateful that he wasn’t paying attention to them. “It was Nasir’s mother. She’s screaming at the nurses, demanding that they let her see him.”

“What?!” Naevia whispered sharply. “How the fuck does she even know he’s here?”

“I don’t know Naevia, but she can’t see him. It can’t be a good thing that she’s here.”

As if just to emphasize his point, a nurse knocked on the door, and carefully opened it. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but-” She glanced at Nasir. “-His mother is refusing to leave until she sees him. We’ve called security to escort her out, but she is still refusing to go quietly.”

He knew what the nurse was asking. “Stay with him Naevia.” He gave her a pleading look. “Don’t leave him alone, okay?” Naevia nodded in understanding.

Agron followed the nurse out, faintly noticing that Crixus had followed him out as well.

Nasir mother was still shrieking at everyone within sight, pausing only when the nurse walked up to her. “Ma’am please. Stop. You’re disturbing our patients.”

Nasir’s mother glared at the nurse, and Agron stepped forward. “Why are you so desperate to see him?”

She glared at him now, looking up her nose at him. “Who are you?”

He looked her right in the eyes. “I’m Nasir’s boyfriend.”

Her face darkened almost impossibly more. “Let me see my son,” she demanded.

“’Son’? You haven’t talked to him in five years. You haven’t called him, seen him, _anything_! Why should I let you see him? You hate him.”

She pursed her lips. “He needs to know what he’s done to my family. His sickness got Sayid killed!”

Agron almost exploded. He couldn’t stand people like her. Those who didn’t understand that their was absolutely nothing wrong with people like him and Nasir. It was who they were, and that was how they were supposed to be. Crixus grabbed his bicep as he took a step forward. He glared at Nasir’s mother and growled dangerously. “Get the fuck out of here. Now!”

She took a step forward. “I’m not leaving until I see him!”

“No you’re not seeing him! This isn’t his fucking fault! You want to know whose fault it is?! Go find Ashur and ask him who was driving that car! Ask him why the fuck he drank and drive! Ask him why Sayid is dead! Ask him why Nasir is in the hospital!”

“Ashur did nothing wrong!” Agron looked at her completely dumbfounded. “It’s Nasir’s fault. If he hadn’t found Sayid, convinced him to go out, they would have never been in that accident!”

“WHAT?!” Agron roared. The nurses did nothing to try and stop him though. “SAYID was the one who called Nasir. He wanted to see Nasir again! Sayid was the one who suggested going out, and Ashur went with them! ASHUR said he’d drive them home! He was supposed to be the sober one all night!! But he didn’t!! He drank, and was at almost twice the legal limit! IT’S HIS FUCKING FAULT!!! ALL OF IT!! NONE OF THIS IS NASIR’S FAULT!!!”

“If he was more of a man, they never would have been in that car in the first place,” she said cruelly.

Agron tried to take a step forward, ready to forget his mother had every taught him, but Crixus pulled him back, and glared at Nasir’s mother.

“Nasir is the best man I know,” Crixus said lowly. Agron looked at Crixus, slightly surprised. He knew Crixus liked Nasir, but Crixus wasn’t exactly the praising type.

Nasir’s mother looked taken aback for a minute, but before she could open her fucking mouth again, Crixus continued. “When my wife was raped, Nasir was there for her. Helped her through it where I couldn’t. When this idiots brother nearly got himself killed snowboarding, Nasir was there to help them both. When my wife went into labor two months early while I was halfway across the country, Nasir was there for her. Got her to the hospital, didn’t leave her once. Helped her around the house when she got home. All because he is the most selfless person I know. He cares about everyone, no matter what they do to him.”

Crixus looked down his nose at her. “You should be proud of your son. For everything that he has done. He’s had so much bullshit in his life, but he’s never once let it get to him. But instead you blame him for what is entirely _your_ fault.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but Crixus cut her off again. “It is your fucking fault. If you had just been accepting of Nasir for who he is, instead of throwing him out of your life, Nasir and Sayid never would have had to repair their relationship. This is your fault, and _nothing_ will change that.”

Nasir’s mother glared at Crixus, completely unmoving.

Agron pulled Crixus back slightly. “Nasir is the best thing that ever happened to me. I won’t let you hurt him more than he already is. Now.” He pointed at the security guards. “ _Get the fuck out_.” She let out a deep breath, and the guards took her by the arms. They half dragged her away, and Agron’s exhaustion doubled in the next few moments.

Crixus put his hand on his shoulder, and gently pulled him away. “Come on. Nasir will wonder where we’ve gone.”

“I’ll be surprised if he didn’t hear us,” Agron said, running a hand over his face.

“It doesn’t matter if he did or not. If he didn’t, just don’t mention it.”

“No shit.” Like he would fucking tell Nasir the horrible things his mother had said. Nasir was already carrying guilt, blaming himself for it. He didn’t need to know his mother as blaming him as well.

“Thank you,” Agron quietly said.

Crixus nodded. “Don’t tell Naevia what I did. Fucker.”

“And make her think I might actually like you? Not a chance.”They shared a small laugh, and Agron quietly pushed the door open.

Nasir was crying again, his arms wrapped tightly around Emma. She was wiping his tears away, and Naevia was whispering to him quietly.

Agron was immediately at his side. “Nasir?” Nasir looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. Naevia moved so that Agron could take her place, and he pressed his forehead to Nasirs. “Hey I’m here. I’ve got you okay? I’ve got you.” He refused to say that everything would be okay. It was a lie, and Nasir knew it would be a lie.

Nasir only nodded, and Emma wiped some more of his tears away. She wiggled her arms free, and wrapped them around Nasir. She was too small to wrap them all the way around his shoulders, but she still hugged him tightly. “It’s okay Uncle Nazir. It’s okay,” she said quietly.

Nasir nodded again, but his tears didn’t stop. Agron softly brushed Nasir’s bangs out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He thumbed more tears away, and pulled the blanket up higher over both Nasir and Emma. “W-where d..did you go?” Nasir stuttered out, his voice choked with emotion.

“I wanted to talk to your doctors real fast. See when I could bring you home is all,” Agron lied smoothly. “They said it’d be a few more days before they thought I could.”

Nasir nodded, believing his lie. He needed to get Nasir to sleep, so that he could talk to the nurses again. Make sure that Nasir’s mother couldn’t set foot in the hospital while Nasir was still here, or something like that. Agron knew that Crixus and Naevia would help him. Make sure that Nasir was never left alone so that there was no chance of his mother taking him by surprise if she somehow managed to sneak in.

“Get some sleep love.” He whispered quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 


End file.
